ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jax 10/Episode Guide
Season one The Day of the Device Jax finds the Omnitrix. But He is not the only one who wants it. Cooties When Jax and Zack's girl classmates begin acting weird Jax investigates. Uncle Stephano (episode) Jax's Uncle, Stephano, comes over for dinner but what secrets is he hiding? The Circus Jax, goes to the Circus but learns that the Employees are criminals! Paradox Jax meets Professor Paradox who needs his help making a time machine. Hunted Khyber sees to it that he must have Jax's head above his fireplace. The Secret of Chromastone Tetrax seeks the aid of Jax and Chromastone. Space Journey: Part 1 Jax and Zack with the help of Tetrax must fight Albedo. Space Journey: Part 2 The gang arrive at the Anur System, only to find Zs'Skayr absorbing his subject's life force. Space Journey: Part 3 The Tetramand Spy is captured and revealed to be working for Vilgax. The Visitor (Jax 10) Snak visits Earth on vacation. Revenge! Khyber and Zs'Skayr form an alliance. Divided We Stand (Jax 10) Jax is stuck as a new alien, Ditto. Fight! Jax and Vilgax face off in this epic season finale! Season two Esoterica? Jax and Zack stumble upon an evil cult. Shifting With the Enemy While fighting Esoterica as Eon Jax accidentally shifts into an altermate reality. Mars Mission Jax must go with Zack to Mars to stop an Incursean Invasion. Hell to Pay Jax and Zack are attacked by the Negative 10. Good Copy, Bad Copy (Jax 10) A familiar face returns. Wolf Season The Esoterica capture a werewolf. Rock n' and Roll Jax hangs out with Rocky and unlocks a new alien. Busy Box (Jax 10) A strange box falls from space. Jaxwolf! The Yenaldooshi returns and needs Jax's help. Time Heals (Jax 10) Jax is killed by Vilgax. Can Zack and Paradox change time and save the day? Grounded (Jax 10) Jax's parrents learn Jax's secret. Face to Same Exact Face Albedo wants Jax dead, and he'll hire as many bounty hunters as he can to get the job done. Prisoner 775 is Missing (Jax 10) Prisoner 775 escapes Zs'Skayr and accidentally crash lands on Earth. Season 3 Jax 10,000 (episode) Jax goes to the future and meets himself. It Was Them (Jax 10) Vilgax is tired of losing to Jax Anderson so he decides to get more powerful, and only Prisoner 775 and Alan are left to stop them. TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Flashes of Red TBA The Negative 10: Part 1 (Jax 10) Vilgax reassembles The Negative 10. The Negative 10: Part 2 (Jax 10) Jax must assemble his friends to help stop Vilgax and The Negative 10. The Negative 10: Part 3 (Jax 10) When all hope seems lost Professor Paradox shows up with some friends. Epilogue In the aftermath of the battle Jax's identity is revealed. Crossovers 10 Heroes of Time TBA Jax 10 and Reo 19: Forces Combined Jax and Reo must join forces to defeat Alphaware. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides Category:Episode Guides